


Love You

by Tsian_Raymond



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 00:27:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11725725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsian_Raymond/pseuds/Tsian_Raymond
Summary: Just Chanyeol at home....to his own devices, until you come home.





	Love You

You came home from your tiring day at college. You were sharing a dorm with your boyfriend (chanyeol) and a couple of his friends (Baekhyun, Sehun and D.O). You got in the door and heard someone calling your name repeatedly coming from your room. You peered through your door an saw chanyeol lying on the bed jerking off.

It came as a suprise to you to hear him calling your name.You crept in without him noticing and sat next to him. You gently tapped him on his shoulder and as soon as he realised you were there he let go of himself and quickly tried to pull up his boxers.   
"Chanyeol why are you stopping so soon?" You asked him trying not to laugh. A blush creeped over his face.   
"I...I didn't know you were here, um i was just..." Channie stuttered. You placed your finger over his lips and repied "Hushhh no need to explain, but why do that when i am right here?" Channie couldnt answer.

He only had his boxers on. You leaned over him and teased him by biting his bottom lip. You sat on his lap hovering over is already grown erection. His head leaned back and he let out a load and throaty moan. You giggled at how much he was enjoying it. You crashed your lips into his and kissed him passionatly. After a few seconds you both let go of each other. You got off of him and said "Hey baby, would you do anything i asked you to?" With a smirk on your face. He answered " Yes I would do anything for you."  
"then do what you were doing before i came in." You blurted out. He was clearly shocked. He hesitated but he said "(y/n) why do you want me to do that?"   
"Just do it babe i will start you off" You smiled. You slipped his boxers off and wrapped your hand around his member. You moved your hand up and down going at a steady pace so you knew he would come. You kissed him as you were doing this. Then you left it up to him and you sat there and watched it happen.

As he was doing that your phone rang. "Chanyeol keep doing it, ok i am going to answer this" You said with a smirk. "Hi" you answered the phone. "oh hi (y/n) Suho here i was wondering if you knew where chanyeol is?" he asked reluctantly. "He was supposed to be doing dance practice." you looked at chanyeol who was still jerking off to you and then you decide to answer suho. "oh yeah he is here with me but he was tired so he fell asleep before i got home."  
Suho just said " Ok well when he wakes up tell him that we were looking for him thanks." He hung up.

Chanyeol was too caught up in his own pleasure to realise what you were doing. You went up to him and kissed him on he cheek and you told him to stop. You pulled your shorts down and then your underwear. Then slowly slid him inside you since you were already soaked. He thrusted into you faster and faster. You moaned at how fast he was going. " Chann....Channie i am about to..." You partly said as you were cut off by chanyeol thrusting harder and faster trying to bring you to your climax. You came all over him and that triggerd his release. He filled you. Then collapsed next to you. He was so tired he fell asleep with you in his arms.

You heard a key unlock your main door but you didnt mind it. You dozed off but was startled to see a confused Sehun and Baekhyun. " Shhhhh guys he is asleep." you wispered. "Oww!" you felt somthing poke you until you realised chanyeol was still naked under the covers.  
You gasped as he shoved it in you but you were still trying to talk to sehun and baek. "Guys how was practice?" You asked them. Baekhyun said "It was ok i guess, how was your day?" he said slowly. "Um it was.......good" you tried to hide what was happening under the covers. Sehun refused to say anything until he realised what was happening.

"ewwwwww i am leaving hope you continue to have a good day (y/n)"  
"Gosh why do that here" he muttered. Baek still clueless. He eyed your shorts and underwear across the room. "oh ok yeah what Sehun said, bye" and with that he left.

 You turned to see chanyeol's eyes sightly open. You scowled at him. "What did i do wrong?" he asked  
"You just put yourself in me when i was talking to the guys" He looked under the covers and realised what you were talking about. "oh, sorry (y/n)" he blushed. You just got up and put on some leggings and went back to sleep with chanyeol. He spooned you.

"love you channie"

"love you too"

**Author's Note:**

> On wattpad this story has got 4944 reads and i really don't know why, add me on wattpad if you want, TsianRaymond


End file.
